Penny
Penny Gadget/Brown is the deuteragonist of Inspector Gadget and the tritagonist of Inspector Gadget, Gadget and the Gadgetinis, and Inspector Gadget 2. She is Gadget's niece, Fidget and Digit's creator, and Brain's owner. She is also the protagonist of it's 2015 CGI series. Penny secretly helps Gadget with his missions, but it is Gadget who ends up getting all the credit in the end, which actually makes sense because if Claw knew Penny was the real hero, she'd be in serious danger. Routine Penny likes to secretly help Lt. Gadget out with his missions, despite him always getting the credit afterwards. She usually uses her computer book and video watch to help her solve the cases. It is never explained where Penny got them or why she has them in the first place, but given Penny's super intelligence, she probably built it herself. In Inspector Gadget 2, Penny wants to be given a chance by her uncle to become a fellow detective and come with him on his missions, but he would never let her as she is too young. She does so, but ends up in danger and its up to Gadget and G2 to save her. However, at the end of the film, she is awarded a medal by Gadget for being a junior detective. In the 2015 series, she now joins Gadget on his missions and is an agent in training. Despite being Gadget's new assistant, he still doesn't listen to her and does what he wants instead. Personality Penny is Gadget's cute and tomboyish yet very beautiful niece and she secretly solves his cases for him, which Gadget is totally unaware of. Penny loves her uncle very much and looks up to him. It is never explained if she and/or Gadget have any other family members in the TV series, movies, or spin-offs, but Gadget seems to be the only family she has got. Penny foils Dr. Claw's plans, leaving Gadget to get all of the credit for doing so, even though he didn't do anything at all. This makes sense because Penny would be in serious danger, if she got the credit. Penny often snoops around M.A.D.'s hideout to find out what they are planning; however, she normally ends up getting caught by Claw's henchmen and she either escapes by herself or calls her loyal pet dog Brain to rescue her. But when she and Brain are both captured, Gadget becomes surprisingly useful and competent and goes out of his way to rescue his angel, Penny. Gadget loves Penny more than anything and spoils her rotten. Gadget sees Penny as his baby girl. She is right-handed and very intelligent despite her cuteness and tomboyish beauty and she is capable of hacking into almost any computer-based system. Despite being fearless and a genius, Penny does have her flaws. It is shown in episodes such as Claw's Nephew, Gadget 2.0, and Eye of the Dragon that she has a strong weakness for boys and gets nervous when they're near her. She is in love with Dr. Claw's nephews, William Thaw and Talon. Appearance Penny has shoulder-length blonde hair worn in 2 ponytails and blue or green eyes. She wears a red short-sleeved T-shirt with a thick white stripe in the middle of her torso with olive green pants with knee patches, followed by red and pink trainers. In season 2, she wore a blue and white football jacket. In the early 2000's, Penny wears a pink midriff shirt, a long sleeve turtleneck, brown baggy pants, and red sneakers. Her ponytails are also straight up. In Biggest Caper, she wore a red and white long sleeve shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers. In the 2015 series, she now wears a red hoodie with white sleeve red boots, blue pants and red fingerless gloves, though occasionally she can be seen in her outfit of the original cartoon. Trivia * Penny's last name is unknown. While Inspector Gadget's last name is Brown in the live-action film, the animated series strongly implies that Gadget is his real last name. While one can assume Penny's last name is Brown or Gadget, she frequently calls him "Uncle Gadget," suggesting that Gadget may be her maternal uncle or that he had his gadgets before Penny was born or before she met him. * It is never revealed why Penny is with Gadget and for some reason, the mere subject of Penny's parents are never brought up at all. * Penny was Cree Summer's very first character. Ms. Summer reprised her role for Inspector Gadget: Gadget's Greatest Gadgets and the Robot Chicken episode, Adoption's an Option (Frank Welker also returned as Dr. Claw, MAD Cat, and Brain). * Despite being blonde, it is shown in episode of Gadget and the Gadgetinis that all her relatives have black hair. So, maybe she dyes her hair or her mother is a blonde. However in an episode of the original series, her ancestor's are blonde. * Penny's age throughout the animated series is 10 years old. She is 12 years old in Gadget and the Gadgetinis and Inspector Gadget's Last Case '', 16 years old in ''Inspector Gadget's Biggest Caper Ever, and 15 in the sequel series. * Her eye color in the animated series is sometimes green and sometimes blue, which can be quite confusing. In Gadget and the Gadgetinis and Last Case, her eyes are purple-blue. Gallery '' Penny model sheet + screenshot.jpg|Screenshot and concept art of Penny Penny_Gadgetinis.png|Penny in Gadget and the Gadgetinis Penny.png|Penny with the Gadgetinis Penny-8678956.png Inspector Gadget 1999 - Penny.png|Penny, as she appears in Inspector Gadget Inspector Gadget 2 Penny.png|Penny, as she appears in Inspector Gadget 2. Snapshot20121025202849.jpg|Penny gets hit on the head by a green beach ball. penny_schoolforpickpockets15.jpg|Penny using the watch. 20120903 140223penny.png jam__penny_gadget_by_alenonimo-d41aeh3.jpg Penny-gadget.jpg 14.jpg|Penny's bikini body peeking over the pool Penny's Belly Shirt.png|The back of teenage Penny's belly shirt Penny's Computer.png Agent Penny.png youtu.be-7oOpwhQnysk.png ''